Remains
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: A small RP idea that a my good friend creativeSilence (/u/4878516/creativeSilence) and I came up with. Both of us agreed that we should write this as a fanfiction. So, for Homestuck its Humanstuck AU they are just in the FMA world. Almost all characters of both Fandoms are mentioned. M for language and violence.


"Karkles, you know what we're doing goes against the rules of alchemists." Says a young girl.

In this dimmed room, these two spent most of their childhood growing up. The grey tinted walls held secrets that they didn't know. The man who spent countless nights studying alchemy and transmuting a human soul correctly. Now it was their basement. The two children spent most of their time studying alchemy, hoping to get a head of the game. Terezi Pyrope, her blue eyes glance at him, her shoulder length red hair covered her black tank top straps that covered her pale tan colored skin, her black skirt was kept nice. Karkat Vantas, his eyes so red that they nearly crushed souls, black shaggy hair fell into his pale skinned face as he glanced at the ingredients one-by-one, his white tight shirt covered his belt, his black pants were torn a little. He looked at her with a small glare, a bit of desperation in his gaze.

"Yes, but if there's a chance that I can bring Kankri back, I'm doing it!" Karkat pauses, his voice sounding rough, "He's the only family I have left! I won't leave him in that hellhole!"

Terezi felt uneasy about this, but if he wanted to take the risk, she was going to stay at his side. She brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Are you sure we got everything?" She pauses, looking at the notes on the ground next to her, "Oh, it's gonna be a drop of blood from you Karkat that's the finishing touch."

"Alright," He pauses, grinning slightly, "you've got the phone if things turn out bad, right?"

"Yes, I do." She answers.

"Okay, here it goes . . ."

He made a cut on his and placed his hand on the transmutation circle. Right as it happened, Karkat knew something was wrong, even before his limbs started disappearing and he was pulled into some sort of white room.

"W-what?" He trembles, "Where am I?"

"I thought I would be seeing you here soon," A white figure laughs as Karkat turns to look at it, "am I right?"

"W-what . . . W-who the hell are you?" He asks, his voice sounding harsh.

"I am the truth of everything." The voice pauses, "You wanted to transmute a human soul back."

The thing laughed even harder. Karkat didn't understand what was going on, all he could was just stand there.

"Well, now you are gonna have to pay for your wish." It finishes.

"Pay with what?!" Karkat was getting scared now, almost in a panic.

Truth showed Karkat part of both of his arms and his right leg on its own body.

"It's called the law of equivalent exchange, right young alchemist?"

He looked down at his own limbs and saw them disappearing and let out a frightened call for help. He started unraveling and saw the truth before he was thrust back into his own battered body. He had lost nearly both legs and both arms and he was bleeding out.

"Oh my god . . . t-they're gone!" He was laying on the hard wooden floor and he could feel his body giving out.

"Karkles! Oh god, what happened?!" Terezi screams, "Take whatever you need, just bring back a limb of his!" She claps her hands together and placed them softly on his leg.

One leg came back, but he was still bleeding badly. Then a bit of her face was taken from her. She had began crying out of one eye, she grabbed onto her half torn out face as she crawled up to the phone and called over to a good friend of them.

"Hello?" A voice of a woman ask from the other line.

"Kanaya get your ass here now . . . we did something bad . . ." Terezi cries, "Karkles is bleeding out, my face . . . Please hurry! . . . Karkat, oh my god, I'm sorry."

"On my way." Says Kanaya from the other line.

Eventually the house started catching on fire. Karkat was laying on the floor not moving much, mostly because it hurt a lot and he couldn't feel his own body; feeling numb all over. Terezi held onto him. Tears continued to fall from her eye as she glanced at the thing that was created by alchemy. It didn't look human. It wasn't Kankri. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Terezi kept her glance at the twitching monster, it didn't even have the same face as Kankri.

"This isn't what we wanted!" She cries, "He just wanted Kankri back. Oh god, why?!"

Karkat was looking at the thing he made, tears falling down his face as he realized his brother wasn't coming back, not ever. The door broke down, Winry and Kanaya stormed into the house and towards the basement. Kanaya looked at the blood on the ground, it looked like a crime scene. She ran to Karkat and Terezi before drawing a small transmutation circle meant for stopping blood from escaping the wounds. She placed her hands there as the blood came to a halt. She glanced at the thing that they created as it eventually died.

"What the hell?" She asks as she examined Karkat and Terezi, "We need to get both of them back to your house, Winry."

Karkat was just staring at the creature, tears falling down his face.

"Kankri . . ." He mouthed and coughed a little before closing his eyes and blacking out.

The house had sparked up in flames and had quickly started falling apart. Winry and Kanaya took them out of the burning house and carried them both to Winry's place. Once they had reached the light building, they laid them both on covered mattresses. Kanaya began wrapping up Karkat's wounds.

"Winry, if I paid you to make automail for him, would you do it?" Asks Kanaya, "I would also help with them."

Winry nods her head as she wraps up Terezi's face with bandages.

"That's alright with me, Kanaya."

"I'll finally get some experience for making automail since I don't make it often since I started working at Central."

"I'll be happy to teach you, and give Karkat arms and a leg again, even if it's metal."

"Of course." Kanaya pauses, "What does Terezi's face look like?"

"It's . . ." Starts Winry, "I won't lie, it's like someone ripped part of her face off. You can see the skull."

"Oh." Kanaya bit her lip, "I wonder if my healing alchemy would help a little."

She finishes wrapping up Karkat's wounds before turning to look at Terezi.

"Maybe fixing it up a little."

Terezi looked at her with one eye.

"Kanaya . . ." She whispers before turning her gaze to the unconscious Karkat, "Is he . . . okay?"

"I used healing alchemy to stop the bleeding," She pauses, "he's gonna need automail in order to do anything again."

Kanaya Maryam, her brown short hair covered her cheeks, her green eyes shined in the light of the room, small fangs peeped out of her lips covered in black lipstick, her pale tanned skin felt soft against Terezi's arm, her red dress went down to her ankles. Winry Rockbell, her long blonde hair was pulled back, her white tanktop covered her tanned skin, her black skirt covered the start of her upper thighs, her blue eyes began looking through old blueprints of automail legs and arms so she could start making them. Terezi nodded a little.

"He'll probably blame himself for all of this . . . but . . ." She pauses, "I am just glad I saved at least one limb and that he survived in general."

"I know you will protect him." Kanaya says, gently placing a hand on her face.

"You think so?" Asks Terezi.

"Of course." Winry says.

Terezi looked over at Karkat once again. Her heart began beating softly.

"It's gonna be alright, Terezi." Encourages Kanaya.

She nods again, feeling calm.

"Terezi?" Kanaya asks.

"Yes?" She answers.

"I want to do something for you."

"And . . . what's that?"

Kanaya reached into her pocket and took out some chalk.

"I would like to reconstruct your face as much as my alchemy can."

"You can do that?!" Exclaims Terezi.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Kanaya."

Kanaya took off the bandage, seeing the pure bone. It kinda freaked her out. Kanaya took the chalk and drew a transmutation circle. She place a hand on it as vain and muscle began to reconstruct; but there wasn't skin or an eyeball.

"It's . . . it's awful isn't it?" Terezi asks, the air blowing against her face made her wince.

"I could only bring back vain and muscles." Kanaya pauses, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Kanaya . . . I'm thankful you tried."

Karkat started groaning as he started to wake up. Kanaya slowly walked towards him.

"Karkat."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Thank goodness."

He tried to sit up and his eyes widened a little when he couldn't move anything below the knee and elbows.

"Careful, you were bleeding badly." Says Kanaya helping him up in a sitting position.

He didn't speak as he remembered the previous night, with the blood all over the basement, the creature, and the fire. A tear fell down his face.

"Hey, shh." Kanaya went to his level, "You're alright now."

"No . . ." He shook his head.

"Karkat?"

He just shook his head again.

"I'm right here."

He sniffed a little as a few more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I . . ." He cries, "I fucked up . . . so bad!"

Kanaya softly wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry about that, Karkat, you need to focus on your recovery."

He looked at her and nodded a little.

"I'll be here for two weeks, I can help Winry make you some automail and check up on both you and Terezi."

"Okay." He nodded again.

She gently kissed his forehead before she went to go help Winry with constructing the automail. Karkat turned to look at Terezi.

"Tez . . .?"

"Karkles?" She replies.

"Are you . . ." He pauses, "Alright?"

"I can't see through my right eye." She answers.

"I'm so sorry Terezi." He cries, "This is all my fault."

"It's both of ours, Karkat." She reinsured him.

He sighed a little before his gaze looked up at the cream colored ceiling.

"Karkles?" Terezi asks.

"What?" He replies with another question.

"Are you okay?" She questions softly, "I mean, are you doing okay? You looked at that thing . . ."

"I . . . don't know." He answers.

"But don't worry, we'll find out a way to bring our bodies back." Terezi says softly.

He nodded a little.

"When you get used to your automail limbs we can go become state alchemists." Terezi pauses, "Just like we always dreamed about."

"Okay." He smiled a little.

"We'll make it through this."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, we will."

She smiles at him a little.


End file.
